


Hochzeit

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Stiles' wedding, the sheriff is swelling with pride for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hochzeit

His father's eyes were wet and his hands trembled as the smoothed down Stiles' lapels, even though they were already straight. "I'm so proud of you, son. I never thought I'd see this day. I was so afraid I wouldn't--"

"Hey, old man," Stiles said, interrupting his father's monologue. "Let's not go down that road. This is a happy day." 

"I know." John's lips curled into a smile. "I wish your mother could see you right now." 

"She can," Stiles said. 

They had set up a memorial of sorts for Stiles' mother and Derek's parents. There were three chairs in the front row wrapped in ribbon and flowers. Their lost parents may have been gone, but they would not be forgotten. 

"Stiles?" Scott said, poking his head into the room. "It's almost time." 

Stiles and John followed Scott down the hall. Although he hadn't felt nervous before, Stiles' heart began to hammer against his ribcage. Unconsciously, he reached out and took his dad's arm. In return, John patted him and left his hand resting over Stiles'. 

The rest of the guests were waiting in the courtyard behind a curtained door. Scott disappeared through the door, leaving the Stilinski men alone until it was time to make their way down the aisle. 

"Are you nervous?" John asked. 

Stiles cleared his throat. "Yeah." 

"You're going to be fine. Derek is going to be a wonderful husband. I couldn't have picked a better man for you." 

"I love you so much, Dad," Stiles said, his voice cracking on the last word. 

"I love you too, Stiles. Now, wipe your eyes. You don't want these pictures to show you crying while you're walking down the aisle. That's for when Derek looks you in the eye and pledges to devote the rest of his life to you." 

Stiles sniffled and smiled despite the tears he was fighting back. 

The music swelled beyond the doors, and they opened. Together, Stiles and his dad stepped out to face the next chapter of their lives. In a few short moments, it would no longer be them against the world, but there comes a time in life that the best thing a parent can do for his son is let him go. 

 

Fin


End file.
